Sean Pierre Malkovich
"Beauty and the devil are the same thing... " ''Sean Pierre looking at himself in a mirror. '' Sean Pierre Malkovich is a member of the Royal Shichibukai and one of the most sadistic and deadliest pirates out there. His reputation is pretty infamous and he is only known by the Marines since the World Government wants to hide as much as they can of this psycho being. As much, the world knows about him but as a legend, "The Sea Devil" who destroys completes crews and only bones and little pieces of flesh are found in the scenes of his crimes. Appearance Personality "the most evil pirate I've seen in my life." according to those who have worked to the Marines, Sean Pierre is easily the most maniac and sadistic pirate that exists in this era. During his childhood, he was highly ruthless and sadistic, showing as little mercy to his followers and even more he did his enemies in Fishman Island since he was "a living legend, a sea devil fishman", one that is born every 200 years. He has never shown any desire of being equal to his fellow race, on the other hand, he desires to be a human so badly which makes his condition of fishman to be pretty ironic. "You are what you eat, that's why I eat flesh" Is his way of justifying his acts. He has no interest to anything that did not amplify his fame or existence, which makes him a pretty narcissist being, he only cares about himself and not even his fellow crew members; nevertheless, he values those who are able to do his tasks. He gets excited when his opponent is strong and let his wild side control him, making him laugh when he feels pain. Really unpredictable, you will never know what is on his mind, but one thing is for sure, he is someone dangerous. History There's not enough information about Sean Pierre was born in the deepest and darkest side of the ocean, where no light can enter and only mythological creatures exists such as Sea Kings and others who aren't even printed in science books. His mom died while giving birth and he was left alone during many years. Since an early age, he was strong enough to defeat a Kraken at the age of five years. His curiosity of wanting to know about his whereabouts, his thirst of power and blood started to grow up and left the dark side of the earth and found Fishman Island and therefore, about the Human world. He considers Fishmen to be a lower and insignificant race and proclaims himself to be a superior human, a God, a Legend between every being. He started to kill and create massacres everywhere he went until the WG offered him a special pill based on the Hito Hito no mi if he was willing to create an alliance and decrease the murders and work for them, besides another benefits. He does the dirty work and is the chief of the underworld corruption of Fishmen slaves while pretending to be the hero of the Fishman District. He later created Tartarus Works, a Organization that rules the slaves industry, the underground hunt of mystical creatures and devil fruits; even killing the users for gaining them, besides other illegal activities. Powers and Abilities There's not so much known about his power of ability since everyone who crosses his path, dies. The only information known is of him being a fishman, and not an ordinary one, he has an immense strength that would scare everyone, so far the strongest fishman either on earth or in the sea. He has a huge tolerance for pain, and seeing his own blood only makes his stamina grow, making him stronger. He doesn't posses a Devil Fruit, which he takes this as an advantage, using salt water or hidden knifes made of sea stone to weaken his enemies. No one has seen his complete fishmen form besides three people that work for the Government but apparently, his normal size is four times bigger than a giant. Trivia Quotes